Anyone can suffer
by Girl of the Mystics
Summary: Virgil didn't think twice with John's long sleeved shirts and Long trousers. The small flinches at physical contact. The quietness of his voice and his sunken eyes. After an incident he puts two and two together, and realises his brother needs help.


**It can happen to anyone**

**Virgil didn't think twice with John's long sleeved shirts and Long trousers. The small flinches at physical contact. The quietness of his voice and his sunken eyes. After an incident he puts two and two together, and realises he needs to help his brother.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters except Kathy and the story line.**

Virgil cursed quietly. He had just finished his essay before realising he still need to include a section about mechanics but didn't have any words left. He decided it was time for a break, come back later and try to add it in. He picked up his phone and dialled the now familiar number

"Hey John here" His brother answered cheerily

"Hey John, it's Virgil. Are you busy tonight?" Virgil asked  
"Don't you have an assignment to finish?" John questioned

"I need a break...or help. Can you help me?" Virgil asked in a pleading voice  
"Sure thing little bro. I'll bring coffee with me. Kathy's out tonight anyway" John replied checking his watch.

"Cool, see you soon then" Virgil replied happily. John was going to come, his essay would be fine.

"Yeah, see you in 15" John said and hung up.

Virgil lay back on his bed. His eyes closing, regaining his strength he told himself as he slowly drifted off into the land of nod. When he opened his eyes what seemed like minutes later, he saw John sitting at his computer tapping away.

"I let myself in, you looked shattered. How long you been up?" John asked never taking his eyes of the screen  
" 'bout 24 hours. What time is it?" Virgil asked groggily  
"You've been asleep over 3 hours." John replied calmly  
"Is that coffee?" Virgil asked looking at the cup next to his desk  
"Yes. Man I am surprised you could work that long. No wonder you were struggling. I added in the mechanics bit, got rid of some words. You know you repeat yourself when your tired. Still within your word limit. It's done. Oh and I re-arranged your referencing too. It should be Date then Author. That should now be complete." John said swivelling around to face Virgil  
"Thanks John. Man I'm glad I have my smart brother living so near by" Virgil said with a grateful smile.

"True you are very, very lucky. Good Luck handing this in. Need to beat Kathy home." John said glancing at his watch.  
"Wow! Why do you have to be back soon? She sounds like she enforces dad's curfews, which if I remember correctly you broke on several occasions to look at the stars" Virgil asked curiously

"That was different. I need to keep my lady happy. Anyway I will see you later." John said standing up from the seat and smiling at his younger brother.

"Thanks, man" Virgil said hugging his brother tightly. He was so relieved. He didn't see his brother grimace though Virgil wasn't surprised John didn't return the hug. He never really did. It was a big difference between them but somehow made them closer.

"No problem. Night" He said waving as he left

Virgil checked over his work once more, printed it off and bound it ready to hand in. Looking at his assignment he smiled. He was finished for the term. 2 more days then four glorious weeks off spent studying for his finals and dissertation. The smile slipped of his face, sighing he climbed into bed, and slept not noticing the cardboard tube beside his desk.

John arrived home to find the house quiet. 'Good' he thought, he had made it home first. He tidied the house a little before deciding to crash. He crawled into bed, hoping to be asleep when Kathy came in, so she would leave him alone. He loved Kathy but she was a very controlling person and he figured that was OK, as he wasn't. He just assumed it was normal. After alcohol she could be unpredictable and angry but alcohol did that to you. 'She would criticise him and hit him if he left stuff laying around or caught him star gazing when he should have been with her but he put that down to her needing his attention and should be quite flattered that a woman needed to rely on him. That was natural after all the hardship she had suffered and neglect from her parents. So what if she hit him every now and then in a fit of rage, she would make it up to him and apologise. It happened to other couples. She never meant it. So what if she seemed angry when he spoke to other girls, she was just insecure and needed him.' His train of thought ended with a small sigh. He snuggled down under his blanket and gazed out the window, watching a shooting star before falling into a relaxed sleep.

He awoke a few hours later to find Kathy on him. He tried to put a hand up to touch her but found he couldn't move his hands. He then realised they were chained to the bed. She was naked, and so was he. His nightwear thrown across the room by the look of it.

"Thought we'd try something different tonight. Were were you earlier? I called and you didn't answer?" Kathy said, he voice lisped.  
"I was helping Virgil with his work. Look Kathy, I'm really not feeling great. Can you undo me and we can do this another night?" John asked quietly trying not to anger her

"You need to be punished for going out without asking permission" Kathy said suddenly

"Please not tonight. Can we play this game another night. I've got a headache and need to ne up early for work" John tried again

"No" She said with a tone that ended all other protest.

He could smell the alcohol on her breath. She began to tease his body, raking her nails over his skin, digging in his flesh leaving angry red marks in her wake. John gasped in pain but his body began to react on it's own accord. When she was finished, she promptly passed out leaving John cuffed to the bed. John started to panic, he knew she wouldn't awake till late in the morning and he'd be late for work again. Any more lateness and he could be sacked. He lay their listening to her snoring, shivering at the cold from the open window. He could only lay there and wait for her to awaken, knowing nothing could awaken her from her deep alcohol induced slumber.


End file.
